


Halfway There.

by Evadne_Dragonesse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky is a dumbass but we love him anyways, Crack? More likely than you think!, Fluff and Angst, Other, Underage Drinking, set in literally any canon yall want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadne_Dragonesse/pseuds/Evadne_Dragonesse
Summary: Bucky has many regrets.Some of which include, getting captured and mind controlled by a top secret evil organization called Hydra, or accidentally killing your best friends, best friends parents.But getting a 17 year old drunk? That definitely takes the cake.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes & Everyone, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Halfway There.

**Author's Note:**

> *Distant offkey kazoo* What's up bitches!! And yes- I am back on with my bullshit! This idea came to me back in probably last year near Christmas but I didn't crank it out until March or April, WHOOPS. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this fanfic (That was supposed to be a Christmas gift for my friends- sorry buds LMFAO) and don't forget to talk w/ me in the comments :)

“Nice job kid.” Bucky grunted out, as Peter helped him up.

The 17 year old just- _vibrated happily,_ “Oh _my f-frick!_ Didya see that Mr. Barnes?” Bucky chuckled, and set his hand on Peter's shoulder.

“Sure did kid, Hey! I have a _great_ idea. Why don’t we go out for a drink? It'll be on me,” Buck said to the Gen Z kid.

In response Peter nodded furiously,” Oh _Hell Yeah!”,_ which, _what the hell, I gotta stop cursing around this pure little fucker, I’m rubbing off on him._ Continuing his babbling Peter gushed out, “Oh! I know this absolutely _amazing_ Boba place we can go to! Oh, but you prolly don't even know what that is and _ohgodimramballingagainsorry-”_

“Woah, Woah _woah,_ Peter. First of all, what the actual fuck is _Boba?”_ Bucky said, “And second of all, i meant drink as in- _well_ you know” The Spider boy gave him a confusing look, _goddamn this boy was dense, how the fuck has he survived these years- oh wait he hasn’t-_

Bucky could hear Steve's reprimand in his head, which was weird considering that _old fucker wasn’t even dead yet!_

Bucky shook his head, _Focus!,_ he sighed, “ _No,_ Peter I mean- like _uh-_ ,”Peter gave him an even more confused look, before Bucky finally decided on making a fist with his human hand and extending his thumb and pinkie finger while making a, _glug glug_ motion with his hand.

Finally, the kid got the memo and the past Hydra soldier slowly watched as realization dawned on his face, “Oh, _ohhhh_ , you mean _that_ type of drink.” Peter seemed to contemplate this for a second,”Well I- uh- _Imnotreallysure?”_

Taking pity Bucky stuttered out,” It’s alright kid, you don't gotta go with me. Besides, we can always go get your _boobahs_ shit- or whatever it’s called.” At this Peter got that one look on his face- the, _I’m so happy I have another dad figure in my life, hopefully my story line doesn’t kill you”_

“ _No”_

“Huah?” Bucky said in a very boomer esque way.

“I’ll do it, and come to the bar with you. One drink can’t hurt, right?”

  
  


To this Bucky absolutely beamed in a dad type way, “Awesome kid! Lets _yeet,_ or whatever y'all kids call it, downtown and grab a couple drinks.

As they walked downtown Bucky had only one thought cross his dumbass mind, _This is still legal, Right?_

  
  


_Right?_

  
  
  


\----

Bucky, in the most modest of ways, can definitely say for a fact, that _he fucked up._

The night had started off fine, Peter and him getting into the bar with no hassle because the bar has some sort of weird fascination with Spiderman, and after deeming Bucky wasn’t a ‘Serial Killer on the Run’ they also let him in too. Easy said, easy done. Letting Peter have a couple drinks of different alcohol, and deciding that he liked the fruity drinks more, (Bucky wasn’t gonna judge him because fuck that manly shit).

Ironically, that’s when everything went to absolute shit.

Peter apparently, _had never had a fucking sip of alcohol before_ , even though he’d been to a bar with Mysterio back in Venice. Obviously this led to some challenges, the biggest one? Peter being a lightweight and was absolutely fucking _wasted_ after 3 drinks.

After basically fucking wrestling the kid back to the avengers tower (It took Bucky practically yeeting the kid over his shoulder and basically jogging to the avengers tower as Peter tried to make friends with all the locals.)

Now, back at the avengers tower, Bucky was left with his thoughts.

He could,

  1. Either fess up to Tony and explain to Peter's sort of dad how he accidentally got him drunk, and get kicked out from the only family he’d ever known, _again_.
  2. Or he could call the rest of the _Heck boomers_ squad (courtesy of Peter) and have them help him sober this mess of a kid up.  
  




Yeah,

_They were definitely going with option two._

Whipping out his new and improved, “Stark Phone” (Bucky still wasn’t sure why he couldn’t use his Nokia, but apparently for _Safety reasons_ he couldn’t.) he pulled up their “Heck Boomers” Group Chat that consisted of,Peter, Natasha, Thor, The so called ‘Galaxy Crew’, Clint, Scott and for some fucking reason, Loki.

_Heck Boomers_

_TheDumbassSoldier: We gotta situation guys (10:18p.m)_

_ThatRussiansuka: What the fuck did you do (10:21p.m)_

_TheDumbassSoldier: Remember when I said me and Peter were gonna go get drinks to celebrate our victory? Well, peter may or may not be very drunk right now and I need y’alls help to calm him down (10:23p.m)_

_ThorWhore69: You went drinking without me? I thought we were friends? (10:25 p.m)_

_ThatRussianSuka: Not the point Thor. Clint and I will be there in five Buck. (10:26p.m)_

_Legendaryoutlaw69: You got Peter Drunk? Oh I'm so coming, this is gonna be such good blackmail. (10:26p.m)_

_GarStar; Peter Quill if you bully our sort of nephew I will not hesitate to release the clips of you drunk.(10:27p.m)_

_LegendaryOutlaw69: you wouldn’t dare(10:27p.m)_

_Garstar: Test me bitch (10:27p.m)_

_LegendaryOutlaw69: FUck(10:28p.m)_

_LegendaryOutlaw69: FIne, I’ll help(10:29p.m)_

_LegendaryOutlaw69: I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.(10:29p.m)_

_ThorWhore69: Alright, you’ve convinced me, I’ll come.(10:30p.m)_

_REALkingofAsgard: Thor literally nobody convinced you, why the fuck did you send that. (10:31 p.m)_

_ThorWhore69: Dramatic effect, you coming? (10:32p.m)_

_REALkingofAsgard: Yeah, why the fuck not. (10:32p.m)_

_TheDumbassSoldier: Thanks guys. (10:33p.m)_

_ANTFUCKER101: I can’t make it but tell Peter I hope he gets better soon! <3 (10.34p.m) _

_ANTFUCKER101: Which one of you sluts changed my username to antfucker101 again. (10:35p.m)_

_ANTFUCKER101: you guys know I don't know how to change it back (10:35p.m)_

_ANTFUCKER101: Guys?( (10:35p.m)_

  
  


______

  
  


Bucky jumped as Natasha quickly opened the door behind her, “How's the kid? Has he thrown up? Is he dizzy? Does he need a Pedialyte-” The Russian was soon interrupted by Peter basically _jumping_ on Natasha while crying out, “ _Natasha!_ Ohmygod I have so much shit to tell you! You won’t _believe_ the night I’ve had.”

Bucky, Natasha, and Clint, _where ever the fuck he came from_ , all looked, well to put it simply, like they’d just _shit_ themselves.

Because Peter Parker, the boy behind the mask, the pure little child that blushed when he said the word _heck_ just fucked cursed.

“Well Buck,” Clint slapped a hand on his back, “You fucking broke the little shit, _congrats!_ I’m gonna head out before Tony has all of our asses, see you motherfuckers later!”

And because the world, _fucking hated him, and had the worst timing ever,_ Loki, Thor, Gamora and Starwhore or whatever the fuck his name is busted their asses through a portal.

Effectively scaring the absolute shit out of peter who yelped a loud, “ _Fuck!”_ Which in response led everyone to drop their jaws, well, except Star Lord who promptly asked Gamora for his phone

.

_This_ apparent action, and not the other ones for some fucked reason, seemed to piss off Peter the most. Prompting him to stumble up to Starlord, cross his arms like a _goddamned_ child ( _Probably because he is one)_ , and contemplate what his next choice of words were gonna be.

Peter Quill, obviously ready for his next choice of words with his phone out recording, laughed at the situation, which _what the actual fuck StarWhore, were trying to calm the kid down, not rile him up!_ , _and oh god, the kid looked like he was gonna explode from anger._

“That's not very nice you know,” Peter pouted, “ And you really shouldn’t record people without their consent.”

_Huh, so drinking turns Peter into the bold teachers pet_

_Nice._

“ _Yeah?_ And what are you gonna do about it, kid?” _Shut the fuck up starlord ohmygod-_

“I don't know what I’m gonna do about it, but I can tell you one thing Mr. Quill,” Peter walked up to the older man, “ That you are an absolute attention _whore.”_ He emphasized each word with a poke to the chest.

Starlord absolutely fucking _crumbled_ to the ground, and if you saw him in public without any knowledge of his personality you would have thought he’d been _shot_ . The team mightaswell make him a headstone that says “ _Here lies Starlord, died because a fucking drunk 17 year old called him an attention whore”_

“ _Woah Woah Woah guys”_ Gamora said, trying to bring peace to the outright bullying towards her boyfriend, “ How about we calm down and get you a glass of water Peter, sweetie, would that help?” at that both Peters nodded, with Gamora shooting a glare at the older one.

Leaving Starlord to be consoled by Thor, Loki,and Natasha, Bucky left with Gamora and led Peter to the couch, setting him down and wrapping a blanket around him, “Stay here dude, we're gonna get you some water, okay?” The boy sleepily nodded and snuggled into the blanket, fighting to stay awake.

Grabbing the glass of water, and some Advil, he walked back to Peter and set it next to the couch. Peter sleepily lifted his head at Bucky and looked deep in thought, as if forming a sentence was the hardest thing in the world right now.

_It honestly probably was the hardest thing in the world, poor kid._

Guilt struck Bucky,as this was _technically his fault, and how he was such a fucking screw up andhowheshouldbefuckingdeadrightnowandhowhedoesn’tdeservethis-_

A hand grabbed Bucky's hand and it looked like Peter had formed his sentence, “ _Hey,”_ He slurred out, “S’not your fault, it was my decision.” Bucky smiled as some tension was relieved from his chest, he reached out and pat the boy on the head while getting up to leave.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah Kid?” 

“Thanks for being here for me. Maybe next time we can get Boba” He trailed off sleepily.

Bucky turned off the light switch, “Yeah Peter, next time we’ll get Boba, Night kid.”

“G’night” was the last thing heard from the boy before soft snores erupted from him.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in the hallway.

_Were they gonna be okay?_

Was _he_ going to be okay?

Bucky was brought back to the present as he heard his friends in the living room arguing.

_“Gamora, it hurts, and you wanna know why? That little shit of a kid was right, I am an attention whore.”_

_“You’re not an attention whore Star, you just…… thrive on attention and need it a little bit more.”_ Gamora Reassured.

_“Join the fucking club buddy! We’re all the attention whores around here!”_ Loki exclaimed.

Starlord sniffled, “ _You mean it?”_

_“Of course we do Star Boy! Peter was probably just picking fun at you!”_ Thor shouted.

  
  
  


_He was home and right where he needed to be._

_Sure they were a little wonky, deformed, and probably destined for a life of crack and drugs in their future._

_But Bucky wouldn’t trade it for anything else._

  
  


Bucky smiled as he made his way back to the living room.

Back to _his family._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! And Don't be afraid to comment! They fuel my (shitty) writing even more! Expect more from me soon! (Don't tell anyone but I mayyyy have a Rodeo Starmora AU and some Lumity Holiday fics in the works too ;)). Anyways, I hope quarantine is treating yall well, and before anyone asks- yes the title is from Big Time Rush. (Also I apologize in advanced for how this was published on ao3, I'm still tryna get used to it :))
> 
> See Ya'll!!
> 
> -May <3


End file.
